An administrator may be responsible for specifying dial patterns in a dial plan to be used by a call control system for call control, such as for call routing and/or call prevention. If when initiating a call, a user uses a dialing device to dial a sequence that conforms to any of the dial patterns in the dial plan for call routing, the call is routed, but if the sequence does not conform to any of the dial patterns for call routing then the call is not routed. In the latter case, an error indication indicative of the non-routing may be outputted by the dialing device, such as an error tone or message.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the modules, stages, etc. of a given system, method, etc.